An intermittent air discharge apparatus is utilized to intermittently discharge compressed air to various objects. The intermittent air discharge apparatus intermittently, or pulsatively, discharges compressed air, which is supplied from a fluid supply source to the intermittent air discharge apparatus through a supply pipeline. When the supply pipeline is provided with a solenoid valve operated to open and close a passage, and open/close actions of the solenoid valve are controlled by a timer, the solenoid valve and timer need to be supplied with power.
As described in International Publication No. WO 2014/080664, a pilot-operated directional valve having a main valve which is operated to open and close a passage and a pilot valve which is used to operate the main valve may be utilized instead of the solenoid valve, whereby air can be intermittently discharged without supplying any power.